Maggie & Stewie: Future Hasn't Change
by Nintega
Summary: A crossover of Simpons and Family Guy set in the future staring the former babies of the family, who both learn they can't run away from their past.


Maggie & Stewie:  
Future Hasn't Change

Since I mostly do crossovers-fanfics, here's a Family-Guy-Simpsons crossover in the future starring Stewie Griffin and my favorite Simpson's character, Maggie! (Because she's looks sweet and innocent, but she's really mysterious. She's good with a gun, and always helps Homer in a life or death situation, and may grew up to be a mix of Bart's former bad boy persona and Lisa's brain) Anyway, the story takes place in the future, after the event's of 'Future-Drama' and 'Lisa's Wedding'. As for Family Guy, it takes place in the alternate future Stewie created in the movie. Okay, now he we go!  
Note: Expect the same kind of stuff both cartoons use, i.e.: cutaways, running gags, etc.

**Margaret "Maggie" Jane Simpson**  
Age: 16  
Bio: The baby of the Simpson's family. Her older sister Lisa has graduated high school two years early and went to Yale, now in Eastern University, as Bart has been divorced twice, and works as demolition buildings trying to get into Law school, this has left Maggie the only child in the house. A very bright girl like her sister, but rebellious like her brother. Dreams to become an astronaut. For the past few weeks, Maggie has been keeping a secret from her family except for her adoptive cousin Ling Bouvier, that's she's been having problems with her bladder.

**Stewart Gilligan 'Stewie' Griffin**  
Age: 15 1/5  
Bio: His middle name came from one of his father's favorite shows, 'Gilligan's Island.' The once diabolical baby who was amazingly able to talk, but was often ignored except by the family's talking dog. Genius-level intelligent, Stewie has evil intentions to rule the world, but never had the guts to do so. Once he did, but that was a virtual-simulation that would end in his death. Stewei has once been to the future, and alter it so he would never become a loser, this ended in the first Stewie's death by the current Stewie who won't grow up to a loser but is unaware of the future he may be in. Chris is attempting to become a police man, and Meg has graduated from collage and thinking of becoming 'Ron', though no one in her family cares. Now all grown up, and his older siblings out of the way, Stewie is planning on world domination again. But Maggie Simpon and her little problem appears in Stewie's life, what urges in Stewie rises?

* * *

Ch1:  
Maggie's Side

_The dark streets of Springfield rest peacefully in the darkest of the night, except in one place where a giant metal robot blows everything up at the Nuclear Power Plant.__  
__"Buddy, you're really starting to get on my nerves!" Bart, mysteriously 10-years old said as he donned his secret identity, Bartman. The robot said nothing as it lifted up its claw and snatches Bartman. "Oh, I should have seen that coming!"__  
__"Don't worry Bartman," A girl said as she walked out of the shadow. She looked sixteen, and wore a blue jumpsuit with a lighting bolt, a long red cape and wore a dark blue mask over her sharp hairstyle, "Lightning-Teen will save ya!"__  
__"Oh man, I don't want to be saved by a baby!" Bartman sighed.__  
__"'Baby', what are you talking about? I'm even older than you!" That's when Lightning-Teen notice that between her legs was a huge wet spot and it's growing!__  
__"That's what I mean by baby, 'Bouncing Battle Baby'!" Bartman taunted. (Bouncing Battle Baby is a super hero Maggie from the comics)  
_

_"Wha-what's happening to me?" Lightning-Teen said as she felt herself shrink, soon she looked like her 1-year old self, wearing a jumpsuit version of a her old baggie blue sleeper, with three B's on it. "I'm a…BABY!"_

"YAAAAA!" Maggie screamed as she sat up, wide awake. She took a few moments breathing heavily and looked around and saw her mirror. She ran up to it and spotted her reflection; A sixteen year old girl with bushy blonde spiky hair. She gave a big sigh as said, "It's was just a dream…" She slightly smiled, but it faded when she notice on the bottom of the big baggy blue-shirt that she wore to bed, had a damp wet spot on it. Maggie cringed as she looked at her bed and saw it wet. "Man, I gotta get rid of this fast!"

Maggie, after changing her clothes in a pair of red pants and a black T-shirt, quickly bundles up her wet sheets and baggy shirt, and quietly sneaks down the hall. First she stopped at her parent's bedroom and peek inside. "Great, they're still asleep." Maggie whispered as she sees the two bodies sleeping under the covers.  
"Hmmm, Donuts!" She heard her brother drooled in his sleep, and it was soon replaced by the sound of him eating his pillow. Maggie giggled as she passed the room and stop at the next room, the one that once belong to her sister, now a guest room. She peeked inside and sees the sleeping body of the house guest asleep. "This is going to be easy!" Maggie smiles as she as she takes one step on the stairs, but she didn't saw where she stepped and slipped down the stairs on a skateboard.  
"YAAA!" Maggie screamed as she fell on to the first floor, hurt but not serious. She shook her head and sat back up and listens to the three adults still snoring. "Okay, still in the safe zone!" Maggie said as she picked up all the cloth and continues to the next room.  
"Bart fell down the stairs once and broke his arm and bumped his head, how lucky am I?" Maggie said as she placed her sheets and shirt in the washer and turned it on. "Those guys can sleep through anything, uh?" Maggie laughed through the noise the machine caused. She looks at the table, and sees a bunch of beer can that her father brought down during his friend's poker night. "Ehh, why not? Bart drank plenty of times when he was younger than me!" Maggie said as she approached the beer cans, and right when she open one.

"Zzzzzzzz…MY BEER!" Homer shouted as was awoken by the sound of his beer can being open.  
"Oh crap!" Maggie shrieked hearing the thumping sound of her father coming downstairs. She drops the beer can on the table and runs out the building by the shed door leading to the backyard. A few seconds later, Maggie comes back inside and drinks the beer and runs outside again closing the doors. Right at that second, Homer enters the basement wearing nothing but his underwear. "Hmm, they seem okay…" Homer said as he inspected his beer, not even noticing the washing machine was on. "Hey, what's this?" Homer said as he picks up the empty beer can and holds it upside down. "It's empty…but who could have drink it? Barney? Moe? Bart? Wait, I know…"

Outside, Maggie was listening through Homer's conversation and she shivered at Homer's last comment. "Oh no, he knows it's me!" Maggie whispered.  
"Damn you beer-gnomes!" Homer's yell shouted as gun shots were heard. Maggie opens the doors an inch and sees her father standing on a bench with his rifle shooting at thing random, "How dare you steal my beer!" Homer shouts as his bullets pierce through the cement walls, various items and the washing machine. "I need my beer to get through the things I hate about the day, like work!"  
"What's all that racket going on here?" Marge said as she walks downstairs wearing her pajamas. Behind her, was their house-guest, a red headed woman in a pink nightgown.  
"Sorry ladies!" Homer apologizes as he fired the gun at a random spot, "But I have belief that there's creepy midgets leaving in the cracks of our basement and they came and stole my beer!"  
"Hmmm!" Marge did her trademark moan and turn to her friend, "Um, I'm sorry for my husband's antics Lois, he tends to…"  
"Don't worry about it Marge," Lois laughed, "He tends to remind me of my husband, Peter. He tends to get me and my family in all sorts of trouble!"

"Okay, looks like I'm in the clear!" Maggie sighed happily.  
"Mind if I call my family?" Lois' voice asked.  
"Sure, can you check what Maggie up too? I bet Homer has already woken here up!"  
"Uh-oh!" Maggie gasp as she quickly ran into the house from the backdoor and ran through the living room and entered the kitchen where she sat on a chair at the breakfast table, right when Lois entered the first floor from the basement.  
"Hi Maggie!" Lois said as she walks to the phone, "You woke up from your father's antics too?"  
"Uhh…yeah! What's that about anyway?" Maggie slyly asked.  
"Oh, your father thinks there are small people stealing his beer and his shooting things at random, like on the washing machine. I don't think it'll work again."  
_"Ah crap, that means the sheets aren't clean yet!"_ Maggie's brain groan.  
"Anyway, I'm going to call my family now!" Lois said as she dials on the phone  
--

Ch2:  
Stewie's Side

(Nintega: Don't take these cutaways too seriously. I'm a fan of pokemon, I'm just trying to get into the style of Family Guy)  
TV: We now return to 'Pokemon: New Region, Same Old Crap!  
"Okay gang!" Ash Ketchum, now a 25 year old man with a goatee and wearing clothes that don't look like they can fit him, "We're now in the Kay-Os region and we have to get all the gym badges from each gym leader, met a legendary creature in the movies and find a new girlfriend by destroying her bike!"  
"Ash, I've told you a bunch of times," Brock who in his 30's said, "you're an adult now and every girl you pick are like 10!"  
"Yeah, they get older and bitchier after!" Ash said and pointed to a pink bike near a poke-mart, "Pikachu, thunder shock!" Walking into the scene is Pikachu is holding himself up by a small cane.  
"Pi…pi..pika..chu…" The age pokemon said as he shot out weak thunderbolt at the bike, destroying it.  
"Hey, who destroyed my bike?" A man in a skirt and a wig asked as he ran out the store.  
"Ah crap!" Ash cursed.

"Aurgh, this show as been so cliche over the years!" A teenage Stewie complain as he sat on the couch watching TV. Now 15, Stewie is tall like his siblings was, and has messy brown hair and wears a blue sweater with a V-neck over a black shirt a jeans with a rip hole at his left leg.  
A knock came on the door and Stewie ignored it and continued watching TV. The knock came louder and Stewie became irritated, "SOMEONE GET THE BLOODY DOOR!"  
"Stewie, is that you?" A female voice asked, "Open up, it's me, Meg!"  
"Great," Stewie sarcastically said as he got up, "life outside the house was a living-hell for you that you have to come and irritate me?" Stewie was about to approached the door, when the phone began ringing. "Whoops, phone call!" Stewie smiled as he ran to the phone and answered.  
"I hate this house!" Meg muttered from outside.  
"Who is this?" Stewie asked.  
"Hi Stewie, is me, mommy!" Lois said sweetly like talking to a baby causing Stewie to grumble. "I want top know how's everything doing."  
"Oh fine, everything is fine!" Stewie replied, "Meg is back, Chris is growing a mustache and you husband has decided upon your absence, has started a hobby of hunting for Scorpions."

Peter Griffin wearing an Australian hat sneaks in the desert with a rifle in his hands. "There it is…" Peter smiled as he saw a small withering long tail-like object slithering in the ground. "FIRE!" Peter shouted as he shot out the gun, and from behind the rock wasn't the bug-scorpions, but the yellow-clad ninja from Mortal Kombat's Scorpion.  
"Get over here!" Scorpion shouted as he threw out his rope-like attack and stabs Peter.  
"Flawless Victory!" A demonic-like voice roared in the air.

"Well, I just want you guys to let you know, I'll be coming home from my trip tomorrow mourning, I'll be leaving tonight!" Lois voice said cheerily, "I don't how this happen though. When we were all at Europe, I swear I bought a ticket for Rhode Island, not for Springfield of whatever state this is…"  
"Yes, I don't know what could have happened either mother…" Stewie smiles evilly.  
"But I was so lucky I met Marge and she let me in with her family, give my love to the family sweetie. Buy!" Louis said before giving a kissing sound and hanged-up.  
"Aurgh, I'm 15 and she still treats me like if was a baby!" Stewie growls as he hangs-up the phone and sat back onto the couch.  
"Yeah and where are your plans for world domination now?" Brian sad as he appeared from the kitchen.  
"What the douche are you talking about dog?" Stewie replied.  
"I mean, when you were a baby, you always said you'll kill Louis and conquer the world. But you couldn't because you were a baby!"  
"I'll do it when I'm good and ready!" Stewie answered.  
"Sure you will!" Brian laughed.  
"Oh, I'm just wishing science never invented cybernetic technology allowing you to live longer dog!" Stewie growled as Brian walked into the room fully, with his metallic legs and chest.  
"And I look more like an evil overlord than you'll ever be!"  
"BLAST! Stewie growls.  
--

Ch3:  
Lisa Returns

The Simpson's house rest peacefully in the street of Evergreen Terrace as Marge and her guest, Lois sit in the den drinking tea.  
"So Lois, what did your family say?"  
"Well, my youngest son Stewie answered, he told me how my family is getting along."  
"Well, it was enjoyable to have you stay with us Lois, Homer tends to chase away all my other friends…"

**Flashback**  
A much younger Marge dress fancy had Mrs. Hibbert, Helen Lovejoy and Maude Flanders (Alive back then) over in her living room.  
"So as I was saying-" Marge began.  
"Hey Marge, I'm going to take a shower," Homer said as he walked into the room just wearing a towel over his legs, "Can you tape my game for me."  
"Homer, the towel is slipping!" Marge shouted.  
"Whoops," Homer said as he grabs the towel and wraps it around his head, "That'll keep it up!" Homer said and all the girls look at him with shock faces.  
**End Flashback**

"He really reminds me of Peter!" Lois replied.  
"One Homer I enough to handle." Marge laughed and soon Lois joined in too.

Meanwhile, upstairs Maggie is in her room with a scrub brush and bucket of soap trying to clean her sheets. "Thanks a lot Homer, now I have to clean my stuff myself, and I though sneaking them back upstairs was the hard part!" Maggie complained.  
"Hey Maggie," Homer said as he walked into the room and Maggie nervously hides her stuff behind the bed in the angle he can't see, "sorry I woke ya!"  
"Oh, it's okay daddy!" Maggie said sweetly trying to hide the fact she was cleaning her wet sheets. "Did you kill those gnomes yet?"  
"Oh don't worry sweetie," Homer smiled," Daddy will call all the others guys and will get on a hunt and kill them all, just like I did to those jockeys!"  
"You didn't hunt down the jockeys," Maggie said, "they hunted you and Bart down and you put them in a trap and put them in a trash bag."  
"How the hell you remember that?"  
"You'll be surprise at the stuff I can remember." Maggie replied.  
Ding-Dong! A doorbell rings downstairs, and soon Marge's shout followed.  
"Homer, Maggie! Come downstairs!"

Standing in the doorway, was a young adult version of Lisa, wearing a pink sweater and a blue jeans, and her hair bushier than when she was eight.  
"Lisa, I've missed you so much!" Marge said s she hugged her daughter.  
"Aw, my entire family is all reunited!" Homer said happily as he rubs Lisa's hair.  
"Bart's here?" Lisa asked.  
"No, and lets keep it that way!" Homer replied.  
"Oh, hello," Lois said as she walks to the doorway, "you must be Lisa, Marge told me about you."  
"Lisa, this is Lois," Marge introduced, "She accidentally got the wrong plane tickets and landed in Springfield."  
"It's a pleasure," Lisa said and turn to a grumpy girl with her arms cross, Maggie. "Hey Mags!"  
"Hey!" Maggie muttered while waving one hand still keeping her arms crossed.

The entire Simpson family and their guest were now seated at the breakfast table eating the food Marge has prepared as Lisa talks about what going on at university.  
"…So because of President Ralph Wiggum's new law that has the age to become an adult is now 29, I'm still legally a kid and won't be able to go with my fellow colleagues on a research in Antarctica without either parental supervision or unless I'm married."  
"Why couldn't you marry that British guy you've told us about?" Homer asked as he stuffs food in himself.  
"Dad, I've told you why I wouldn't go out with him!" Lisa replied, "That fortune teller told me that he would want me to be separated from you guys."  
"I though you also said that the fortune teller claimed that the future would never change!" Maggie added.  
"Yeah, well Bart managed to change the future where I would marry Milhouse when we both saw the future," Lisa, "So I didn't become Milhouse's girlfriend when he become like a midget hulk and-"  
"Aurgh, all this time travelling is making my head hurt!" Homer shouted.  
"You guys saw into the future?" Lois asked.  
"Yeah, couple times." Lisa said, "Long story short, me and Bart when through some events and change the future."  
"Doesn't that wreck the space-time continuum?" Marge asked.  
"I though so too, but I guessed not." Lisa replied.

**Cut To**  
In space, a giant rip in the sky starts destroying everything shooting out lighting and fireballs. Staring at the rip is a spaceship with Kang and Kodos in it.  
"I hate time-travel!" Kang growled, and soon their bodies flash and his body was replace by a red headed boy with glasses and Kodos became a white dog wearing glasses, "Aw not again!"  
"Quite you!" Kodos-Peabody said.

**Back To Simpson's House**  
"Why did we all just stop talking for a few minutes?" Maggie asked.  
"I don't know,' Lisa replied, "Anyway, I because I need parental supervision, Mom, Dad would you…"  
"Sure, why not!" homer said as he stood up, "I've always wanted to go to Antarctica!"  
"You have?" Marge questioned.  
"Yeah, now we'll be on every continent, and will get arrested on each one too!" Homer said as he pulls out a shotgun from nowhere, "It's Penguin Hunting!"  
"No hunting!" Marge said as she takes the gun away causing Homer to moan. "Well love to join with you hunny!"  
"Thanks mom!" Lisa said as she hugged her mother.  
"Wait, what about me!" Maggie said, "I don't want to go to some frozen-wasteland."  
"Well sorry Maggie, but I don't have an extra ticket for you…" Lisa replied.  
"You mean I get the house to myself? Sweet!"  
"Oh no, not what happen last time!" Homer commented.  
"Dad, I swear, I it was a tornado!" Maggie said, "I really small…tornado…"  
"Tornado or not missy, we're leaving you alone!" Marge said.  
"Well," Lois said brining attention to her, "considering you guys did a lot for me, I think I can do something in return."

**Next Day, Quahog-Spooner Street**

A knock came at the door and Peter opens it to see his wife on the other side.  
"Lois!" Peter said happily as he squeezes his wife and looks ahead and sees a teenage girl with bags beside her.  
"Lois who's this? Tell me you didn't go knock up on your one day trip and gave birth to a teenager!"  
"No Peter, this is Maggie, the daughter of my new friends. Because they have to go away, I volunteer to take her in, it'll be like having a new child."  
"Oh man I've always wanted a daughter!" Peter said as he hugged a very confused Maggie.  
"Dad," Meg said as she walked out of the house, "I'm your daughter, remember?"  
"Oh look," Peter said as he rubs Meg's head, "The cat think she's people."  
"Hey, what the deuce is everyone doing?" Stewie said as he walked out the house and then he stared at Maggie who stared back.  
--

Ch4:  
Maggie In Family Guy

**Play: Family Guy Opening**

"It seems today," Lois sings as she plays the piano, "that all you see is violence in movie and sex on TV."  
"But where are those good ol' fashion values…" Peter asks as he appeared next to Lois, and then the adult Meg, Chris, teen age Stewie and Cyborg Brian slides in the back with Maggie along with Santa's Little Helper and Snowball.  
"…on we use to-"  
"WHOA!" Maggie shouted as she didn't stop sliding and crash of screen.  
"Oh that's gonna hurt!" Stewie cringed.  
"Okay," Maggie said as she walks back, "next time, we're doing my intro!"

The door to Stewie's room opens and enters Lois and Maggie carrying the girl's bags and Stewie grumbling following in.  
"You know, a lot of parents don't have the female house guest sleep with their son," Stewie muttered, "Why can't she sleep in Meg's room?"  
"Cause, than Peter would have Meg sleep with Brian," Lois replied, "and he's already  
has Santa's Little Helper and Snowball for guest."

Brian is in the kitchen sitting at the table, and sitting on the other chairs like an ordinary pet would, is an old Santa's Little Helper panting with his tongue, and Snowball 2 (Actually Snowball 8, that's why the cat still looks young).  
"-So I went, whose leg do you have to hump to get a martini in here?" Brian laugh and he looks at the other two not saying a word. "You know, it'll be nice if you two can join in the conversation once in a while."

"Al right, I get the bed!" Maggie says as she jumps into the blankets and tries to sleep, but something pulled her by the collar.  
"Just what the bloody-hell are you doing?" Stewie growls.  
"Sleeping, I've had jet-lag, so go-away!"  
"You came on a bus, and the hell you'll sleep in my bed!"  
"Stewie!" Lois scolded, "Leave Maggie alone, we can talk about sleeping arrangements later." Lois let her youngest son out of the room as he growls and the woman looks into the room and glance at the shut-eyed Maggie, "I'll wake you up for supper, okay Mags?"  
"Um…sure, why not?" Maggie said as she drifted off into sleep.

Swim, that all she's been doing. Maggie rapidly paddles as she looks behind her as a sea-creature rose from the ocean, and she gasp at what she saw…her, but the baby her! As Baby Maggie-zilla grabs onto Maggie, midget-teenager Maggie was rapidly shook.  
"Wake up Maggie!" The baby shouted, but not in Maggie's voice, but of Lois'.

"Wake up!" Lois said and Maggie opens her eyes to the worried look of a red-headed woman.  
"Hey Lois," Maggie smiles as she sat back up, "what's with the wake up call?"  
"Um…I was waking you up for dinner, but I notice…" Maggie looks down between her legs and gasp at the sight of a giant wet spot. 'Crap, I forgot that I do this! Worst, I did it at someone's house I don't really know! How could this get any more embarrassing?' Maggie though and on cue, Peter walks into the room.  
"Hey girls will you…" Peter stop in his sentence and looks at the wet spot causing Maggie to blush, "Hey Maggie you vomited or something?"  
"Peter that's piss!" Lois replied, "But I guess vomit would have been a better cover-up."  
"Yes, it would!" Maggie shouted, and turns to Peter, "Mr. Peter, please don't tell anyone!"  
"Umm…"  
"You just did, didn't you?" Lois asked and Peter nods.  
"How you did that with out leaving the room?" Maggie asked.  
--

Ch5:  
Life Goes On

Maggie couldn't be more embarrassed, and she's been through a lot of embarrassment from her family (mostly by the males). But this time she can't blame it on Bart or Homer, (least this is another inherited gene like the 'Simpson-Butt', or the gene that only affects the males (somehow Uncle Herb bypasses this)).  
"I can't believe you wetted my bed!" Stewie snarl as he sat in the chair across from the bed Maggie sat on, "and I can't believe Lois made me come!"  
"I see that my mom isn't the only one afraid to leave the youngest teenage child home-alone." Maggie snickered a little.  
"Yeah keep laughing girlie," Stewie warned, "you won't be laughing when I force you into watching the 'Two and a half men' on DVD!"  
"What!" Maggie said in terror as Stewie goes digs into his pockets and pulled out the DVD. "Crap! Wait, why do you have that? And why do you keep it in your pockets?"  
"To keep vampire away."

Stewie and his teddy bear Rupert as a strong human walks together in a dark alley.  
"Stewie, you sure this place is safe?" Rupert asked.  
"Course it is, it's alright!" Stewie smiles, but it soon faded when a vampire appeared. "Take this!" Stewie pulls out the DVD and the Vampire shrieks and runs away.  
"Oh, Stewie you saved us!" Rupert smiled.  
"I did it for you." Stewie replied.

"Why you kissing that teddy-bear?" Maggie asked and Stewie opens his eyes and realize he's kissing his stuff teddy-bear. Stewie plucks his lips off and stare at Maggie.  
"Umm...well you see…" Stewie said as he tried to find an answer, but luckily for him, the door opens and Lois with the doctor walked in.  
"So you two okay?" Lois asked.  
"Fine!" The two lied quickly in unison.  
"So doctor, can you figure out if there's anything wrong with Maggie?" Lois asked.  
"I have many theories Mrs. Griffin," the doctor said as he pulls up a diagram. "You see, just recently it was proven that stress may not be the cause of bet wetting, but instead this!" The doctor uses a pointer stick and points to a picture of a green mole-like bird.  
"Umm…what is it?" Maggie asked.  
"We call it, a See-kii-gala," The doctor replied, "It's a virus that hides into children's guts start affecting its bladder control."  
"Crap, I've been found out!" A See-kii-glala said inside Maggie.  
"Oh, that's ridiculous!" Lois replied.  
"Alright," The doctor replied, "But I suggest that you should keep some…precaution…"

"This…is so embarrassing!" Maggie said as she walks up to the griffin's house wearing her T-shirt, shirt and a diaper, "why can't I wear my pants?"  
"Because, I told you that they wouldn't fit over your new diapers." Lois answered and she turns to a snickering Stewie, "And Stewie, don't make fun or I won't hesitate to put you into diapers too!"  
"WHAT?!" Stewie shouted. And right as Lois opens to the door, Maggie went full into red embarrassment, cause there sitting beside Peter was the one person she never thought she'll see.  
"BART!" Maggie shouted looking at her brother. And the former bad-boy of America looked over the couch and stared at his sister.  
"Maggie what are you doing here? And what's with the diaper?"

Ch6:  
Bart Appears

Maggie was in full embarrassment. Not only is she wearing a diaper after wetting some kid's bed, but also now her older brother is here looking straight at her.  
"Hey I know you," Lois said, "you're Marge's oldest son, Bart."  
"That's my name, don't ware it out!" Bart replied, "But seriously, Maggie…. uh…"  
"She wets the bed!" Stewie laughed and he stops when Lois gave him a glare.  
"Well that's answer one question." Bart replied.  
"You parents are with your sister in Antarctica so I volunteer to 'baby-sit' you-" Lois stop herself when she heard what she said, and Maggie blush deep red and the boys all laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry Maggie-EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Lois shouted and everyone did, "Now Bart, why are you here? And Peter, why are you home so early?"  
"Yeah, I though you work as a demolition Bart." Maggie said.  
"We got fired!" Bart and Peter said in unison as they lifted their beers.

It turns out that Peter's latest job is with Bart. Just today they got fired and this cause Bart to get kick out of his apartment by his ex-girlfriend, Jessica Lovejoy, and Bart needed a place to stay so Peter invited his 'friend' to stay over.  
"Well, if my 'baby' sister and pets are here, I'll feel right as home!" Bart smiles as he pets his dog.  
"Don't expect to be free-loading," Lois, said, "I expect you to take care of your sister too."

Upstairs, Maggie was going trough Stewie's closet and her bags throwing cloth everywhere.  
"I'm not cleaning that up, you know!" Stewie said.  
"Who cares, I just need a pair of clothes to cover this diaper!" Maggie replied, as her bottom bounce up and down, Stewie began smiling.  
'What the douche am I smiling about?' He thought.

Ch7:  
Sleeping Arrangements

The door to Chris's room opens and Bart walks in with his backpack, "huh, nice room."  
"It's great to have a room mate, no somebody will protect me from the evil monkey in my closet." Chris said and Bart looked at him oddly.  
"Evil Monkey?" Bart said with a confused look, and coming out of the closet is the monkey himself, (but older) and he points at Chris, but Bart doesn't look.  
"HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Chris shouted, and Bart looks right when the monkey runs back into the closet.  
"Pth, if there is a monkey there Chris, then I bet his trying to avoid bad 'coming-out-of-the-closet' jokes." Bart laughs.

"Okay guys, I've got the spare bed!" Lois said as she and Peter brings into Stewie's room…  
"A CRIB!" Maggie said in shock and Stewie burst out a laughing. "Ha, that's for wetting my bed woman!" Stewie taunted.  
"Uh…Stewie, the crib is not for Maggie…" Louis said.  
"Uh, then who's it for?" Stewie asks.

**Later**

Stewie, in his pajamas growls as where he's sitting…in his old CRIB! And lying on his very own bed, is Maggie wearing a nightgown and a diaper underneath.  
"Good night Stewie!" Maggie said laughing as she goes under the covers.  
"Yeah, good night!" Stewie grumbles back as he goes under his blankets. And a smile came when he looked at the bars, and then looked at Maggie at her round diaper bottom.  
'Ugh, what the deuce am I smiling again for' Stewie grumbled in his thoughts.

Ch8:  
Scrabbling Like Babies

_"Run, it's Stewie!" A random citizen of a town said as he ran with crowed as he pointed to a giant flying saucer.__  
__"Well duh, it's 50-feet tall, we all can see it!" Another guy said.__  
__"You know Stan, I just wanted to be notice for a second." The first guy said.__  
__"Notice by pointing out the obvious?" Stan said, but before the conversation could continue, Stewie blasted the both of them with a death ray.__  
__"That'll keep them quit…" Stewie said as he continued on his vehicle, when suddenly it shook. "What the deuce?" Stewie said as he looks out the window and sees airplanes flying at him. "The U.S. Army…well they'll never take me ALIVE!"_

"Damn!" Stewie said as he opens his eyes and see bars in front of him, "I've the…wait a moment…" Stewie began realizing that the bars went metal prison bars, but wooden bars of the crib he was put to sleep in yesterday. "DAMN!"  
"Shut up!" Maggie's voice said as she tosses her pillow at Stewie's crib.  
'Oh what's the matter, baby wet her diaper?" Stewie laughed and Maggie smirks at him.  
"You're one to talk, sleeping in a crib."  
"At least I didn't crap in it!" Maggie said nothing at the moment and left the room and came back with a wooden board, a couple of nails and a hammer, and a tape. "What are you…" But before Stewie knew it, Maggie slammed the wooden board on his crib and hammering the nails on it, trapping him. "WHY I OUTTA!"  
"Nuh uh-uh!" Maggie said waving her finger and she places the tape into Stewie's stereo and pushes it closer to Stewie's crib.  
"I love you…you love me…"  
"AAAHHHH!" Stewie screamed banding on the bars and the crib of the Barney's music, "LET ME OUT!"  
"Why do you have this tape anyway?" Maggie asked as she left the room laughing.

"Oh, it's so nice to hear Stewie listening to those tapes I've bought him," Louis said as she got out her bed, "Most kids today listen to such songs I don't understand anymore."

We got to a scene where a bunch of people is dressed as…. well, use your imagination.  
"And I was like-" The lead singer of a group said as he made some weird screeching sound and the band played some kids of jazz-rap-country mix.  
"What?" Some guy in the crowed said with the confused audience.

Back to the Griffin's house, Louis was downstairs cooking when Maggie appeared.  
"Louis…do I have to wear the diaper during the day too?"  
"I'm sorry Maggie, but the doctor said that you may start wetting yourself in the day, plus with starting to poop."  
"But I'm sure that won't happen!" Maggie whined, "Can I at least wear some pants?"  
"Sorry Maggie, we don't have any that fits."  
"Hey relax Maggie, "Peter said as he walks into the kitchen, "If I wore diapers, I wouldn't have to leave from watching the TV."  
"Yeah well…I'm not you." Maggie said as she sulked into the living room and sat besides a shaking up Stewie on the couch. "How you got out?"  
"You'll be surprise how dumb Chris is!" Stewie said.  
"What you mean?" Maggie replied.  
"He used his teeth as I crowbar." Stewie said as he recovered and turn to Maggie, "Now listen here woman, this is war we in. So prepare for my revenge…prepare!"  
"Well then, "Maggie said as she got an evil smile, "It pretty obvious that we'll be throwing jabs at each other after each prank."  
"It seems that way."  
"Well than, guess I should make a prank now for the prank you're going to do."  
"Huh, go ahead and try." Stewie laughed, "Nothing will top the thing I have in store for you." Stewie's confident smile faded when he saw tears coming from Maggie's face, which ran to his mother.  
"Louis! Stewie is making fun of me, saying thing like he'll take picture of me in a my diaper and put them on the Internet!"  
"What, how the bloody hell you know I'll do that!" Stewie shouted and the two girls looked at him.  
"I've warned you young man!" Louis said.  
"Oh bloody hell!" Stewie muttered.

"Whoa, I never that would have been your prank," Maggie laughed as she sat on the tree branch outside, "I'm glad I took this counter-attack, now you won't get to tick me off much!" Maggie laughed as she looks down at Stewie, who only wearing his blue sweeter and a diaper.  
"I can't believe that wrench made us play outside like this…" Stewie grumbled.  
"And a nice show she's given us indeed!" a voice said.  
"Not you!" Stewie growled.  
"Who the-" Maggie said as she climbed even more into the tree to hide. Standing, or floating in the air wearing what looks like a parody of Magneto's suit, is a boy that looks like Stewie, but with freckles and red fluffy air.  
"BERTRAM!" Stewie growled.  
"Umm…I was coming to destroy you, but seeing as your pretending to act like the age you all know you as…why don't we make it a reality!"  
"What the-" Stewie said, but he stops when Bertram pulled out a unique type of ray gun.  
"Hey Mags, Louis told me your-" Right when Stewie dodge Bertram's blast, Bart walked into the shot and his body flashed.  
"Well, I better get out before I'm blamed!" Bertram said as he flew off thanks to his super-suit.  
"BART!" Maggie shouted as she climbs down the tree and joins with Stewie at seeing Bart grew smaller.  
"What the hell are you all staring at?" Bart, in his ten-year old form said.

Ch9:  
America's Bad-Boy Returns!

Everyone lies in the living room, even the pets (That includes Brian yes) Cause standing there is Bart, but as a ten year old!  
"So let me get this straight, some kid wearing a costume like in a comic came and zap you?" Lois asked.  
"Uh…yeah!" Bart said nervous.  
"I know it's strange, but me and Stewie saw it!" Maggie said.  
"Actually, with the things that's goes around here…it's pretty normal." Brian said.  
"Normal?" Maggie and Bart question in unison. And at that moment, a yellow blur with red marks popped out of nowhere and pushed Peter out the window.  
"Was that a giant chicken?" Bart said cocked-eyed.

**Quahog Mall**

"Argh, I can't believe I'm being forced to come here." Bart sighed as he followed Lois, along with Maggie and Stewie behind him, both wearing no pants at all, with their diapers exposed!  
"You think you have it bad?" Stewie snarls, "No one can tell of your little cursed while the whole town is laughing at me."  
"HAHA, look at the little babies!"  
"Nelson, what are you doing here?" Maggie asked.  
"Being a dead-beat dad and running from the family I've created," the elderly Nelson replied, "I'm guessing Bart doing the same and they laid your nephew on you Maggie?"  
"Yeah, sure!" Bart screamed before Maggie could reply.  
"Why exactly are we allowed to wear our diapers in public?" Maggie asked.  
"Haha, you can't catch me!" The naked greased guy said as he ran into the scene while some cops tried to catch him.  
"Oookay!" Maggie replied.  
"Guys, we're here!" Lois said as she stops at a clothing store, "now let's see if we can find some outfits that would fit you three."  
"This is so embarrassing!" The simpsons kids said.  
"At least it's not as embarrassing as the things going for Meg." Stewie said.

Cut to a scene where Meg is walking down the school and kids laughing at her.  
"Why are you all laughing at me?" Meg asked.  
"Caused-tee-ha-ha, Connie is telling everyone that you have a small-" The girl finished her sentence by whispering to Meg.  
"My whiner isn't that small-I mean-" Meg than covered her mouth and ran away as the kids laughed at her.

Back at the store, Lois looks at the three kid's outfits.  
"Well, out all the one's we've went through…I like these the most."  
"Ah, these remind me of the clothes I've worn younger." Bart smiled wearing his trademark clothes.  
"We could say the same," Stewie and Maggie pouted in unison as they are wearing oversized versions of the clothes they wore as babies.  
"I can't believe I'm wearing is blasted outfit again!" Stewie said.  
"I can't believe they make a baggie this big!" Maggie said grabbing onto her clothes.  
"Don't worry, we've got other clothes too." Louis said.  
"Whoopie!" The teen-babies sarcastically said.  
--

**Bonus Chapter!****  
****Peter Vs Ernie The Giant Chicken**

The two battlers stumble onto the sidewalk, Peter gets up and glares into the eyes of the chicken. They than charge into each other and Peter punch the bird into the face, but Ernie pecks Peter and then kicked him in the gun. Peter performs some heads butts and while this goes on, they fights through the street and then falls of a hill where some kids were playing and they ran away. They land near a playground where Peter grabs a swing set and slams it into the chicken's head knocking him into a tree where a beehives falls and lands on Peter's head who proceeds to screaming like crazy smacking into the chicken which leads them to a lake. The beehive shatters and Peter grabs the chicken by the neck and tries to drown him, but the chicken scratches Peter at the chest. They continue to fight as the current leads them to a big green pipe.

(Go on Newgrounds and watch SMBZ for these scenes)

On one side of the filed, Mario, Sonic, Yoshi, Sonic and Shadow charge at the two other teams, of the Axem Rangers X and the Koopa bros. Suddenly a pipe rose in the centre and all three teams smack into it as Peter and the chicken was shot out.  
"Who the hell are you two?" Axem Red shouted, as he didn't wait for an answer and ran up to Peter with his axe in the air. The axe however got stuck into the fat man's gut that proceeded to laugh.  
"Hehehe," He laughed as he punch Axem Red in the face, suddenly the other rangers tackled into Peter.  
"As for the chicken, the koopa bros glare at him.  
"Get him!" Koopa Red shouted, and he and his brother attacked.  
"Uh should we help them?" Sonic asked, and right him and his team, Koopa and Axem black attack them. Soon and all out frenzy started. Soon a dust fog appeared, and coming out was Peter and the chicken. Peter sees at? Block and runs up to it, he hits it and a star comes out. Peter absorbs it and glows gold while charging like a super saiyen. PTHH "Heehee, I've just farted!" Super Peter laughed as he charge an energy attack that slammed into the chicken who let out a caw.

Ch10:  
School, Can It Can't More Embarrassing?

"Com on of Lois, you can't do this!" Maggie whined as she and Stewie sat in the back seat. They both wore overalls, but Stewie wore his red like he did when he was little over a black t-shirt, the only clothing he was wearing that he likes, and Maggie wore baby blue overalls over an orange shirt. Although they totally dislike their overalls, they were the only outfit that could cover their diapers, besides Maggie's baggie.  
"Sorry Maggie, but even though you're not living back in Springfield, you parents (well, you mom) wants you to continue school."  
"No, I meant going to school dressed like this and diapers!"  
"Oh, well sorry Maggie, but you've been having daily accidents too, but don't worry, Stewie will be there for you."  
"This is all your fault!" Stewie silently growled to Maggie.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Quahog, a lone Bart Simpson stalks the streets.  
"Man, how hard is it to find a kid wearing a tin-can suit?" Bart grumbled. "Still, this body can have it's advantages…like not getting arrested for being a child!" Bart laughs as he walks out the alley, but accidentally bump into a fat kid. "Whoa sorry fat-boy!"  
"Hey, don't call me fat, I'm just big bone!" The fat kid shouted as he kicked Bart in the nuts causing him to kneel on the floor holding them.  
"Ouch…H-hey…d-don't I know you?" Bart weakly asked looking at the kid, a fat boy wearing a red coat in the hot weather with a blue torque with yellow.  
"No, I'm sure I would recognize a little yellow Chinese boy like you!"  
"Hey, I'm not Chinese!"

Back at the school, Maggie nervously walks into the class as the teacher introduce her.  
"Class, this is Maggie Simpson. She just got transferred here, so I'll like everyone to get to know her. Why don't you sit with…Kate Read." The teacher said as she points to a desk beside what looks like a furry humanoid girl with ears on her head.  
"Um…thank you…" Maggie said as she carefully walks to her desk, trying to not waddle and make crinkling sound.  
"Hi, I'm Kate!" the girl said.  
"I'm Maggie." She nervously replied.

Ch11:  
Baby High Schoolers

The school bell rang and everyone did what they likes to do at Lunch; Go eat in the cafeteria, pick on the weak kids, smoke, ditch class or the underground cockfights that are held in the Gym when it unused.  
"C'mon, I've got big money on you!" Peter cheered with other kids for the chicken they've bet on as they fight.  
"Why is your dad here?" Maggie asked from the doorway.  
"Eh, cockfights are in our family, ever since our ancestor, some guy the size of a chicken." Stewie sighed as he led the girl back into the hallway.  
"So…how was you're day?" Maggie asked.  
"Nerve-wracking thanks to you!" Stewie growled. "I can't walk properly you know, and when people asked why, I just told them I have AIDS!"  
"You told them that instead of the truth?" Maggie asked cock-eyed.  
"You have a better idea?"  
"A girl asked me and I told her I was just did it."  
"How can I use that? I'm a guy!"  
"You're flamboyant, it doesn't matter!" Maggie laughs causing the younger boy to growl.  
"Hey Maggie!" A cheerful voice from down the hall said, and the girl stopped her laughing and saw Kat walking down. "What's up? Oh, hi! My name is Kate Read!" The girl said noticing Stewie.  
"Hi!" The boy said calmly, not caring.  
"Um…hey Kate!" Maggie replied.  
"Hmm…you guys look cute dressing alike!" giggles causing the two to blush.  
"This is your fault!" Stewie whispered.  
"You've said that so many times, it lost all meaning!" Maggie whispered back.  
"And the winner, is the Cucco!" An announcer from the gym said.  
"Oh dammit!" Peter cursed as he watches the winner pick up the cucco, an adult-size elf wearing a green tunic.  
"Yeah, no one can survive the Cucco!" Link laughed.  
"You guys want to go somewhere else?" Kate asked and the other both answered in unison, "YES!"

**Cafeteria**

"So, my family moved her from Elwood City," Kate said to her two companions, "we came here a few years ago with my older sister DW and my brother Arthur. How bout you guys?"  
"I've lived here all my life, and it scared me!" Stewie said.  
"Well, my mom made friends with his mom, and since my parent shad to go on a trip with my sister and they didn't want me home, they had me to stay at his house (And strangely my brother is staying too)"  
"Oh, so you guys aren't related?"  
"SAY WHAT?!" Stewie and Maggie screamed in unison causing Kate to giggle again.  
"Sorry, it just you two seem close and everything, like a pair of siblings."  
"Yeah, she's a sister alright," Stewie, "I hate her, like all brother and sisters do!"  
"Don't you already have a sister?" Maggie asked.  
"No matter how childish and dresses up like a woman the fatman does, that doesn't qualify him as-Oh you mean Meg. Right, I do have a sister, I just didn't remember with her appearance and…stuff."  
"Duh! Uh…excuse me!" Maggie said as she leaped from her set feeling a tingling in her pants.  
"Something wrong?" Kate asked.  
"Uh…nothing, nothing!" She said grabbing Stewie, "Me and Stu here have something to do!" She said as she pulled the boy out of the cafeteria.  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Stewie snarls.  
"What did Lois said when we need to be changed?" Maggie whispered and Stewie blinks a couple times.  
"Look girl, we're in a place where she can't get to us, why didn't you just go to the bathroom like I did?"  
"What? But Lois said you couldn't remove your diaper."  
"Pth…like she'll know!"  
"Look, I could go to the toilet too, but remember, I can't hold it for long!"  
"So? Not my problem!"  
"ARGH!"

End Chapter

To Be Continued


End file.
